Rotary machines, such as centrifugal gas compressors often rotate at high speeds. Bearing assemblies are generally provided in within the rotary machines to support the rotor and to dampen vibrations within the rotor. The bearing assemblies are often configured with a squeeze film damper, supported by a damper spring. A damper spring may more than double the axial length of the bearing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,413 issued to B. Ertas on Dec. 27, 2011 discloses a compliant hybrid gas journal bearing that includes compliant hybrid bearing pads having a hydrostatic recess and a capillary restrictor for providing a flow of pressurized gas to the bearing. The bearing also includes an inner rim adjacent the bearing pads, an outer rim and a damper bridge between the inner and outer rims. The damper bridge has an axial length that is less than an axial length of the bearing pads and the outer rim to form a damper cavity on each side of the damper bridge. An integral wire mesh damper is situated within the damper cavity on each side of the damper bridge. Integral centering springs are located between the inner and outer rims to provide radial and rotational compliance to the bearing pads. The oil-free bearing design addresses the low damping and load capacity characteristics that are inherent in present day compliant air foil bearing designs, while retaining the compliance to changes in rotor geometry.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.